


Zanarkand's Final Summoner {Part I of The Chronicles of Spira}

by IceQueen975



Series: The Chronicles of Spira [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen975/pseuds/IceQueen975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my story!" is what my older idiot brother always said. She said it was her story too. But as we walk on this long, rough road back to Zanarkand, I can't help but wonder; is this my story too?</p><p>When Tidus is pulled by Sin 1,000 years into the future, he's not alone. His younger sister, Ella, followed him over. Together, they travel to Zanarkand with the Summoner Yuna and her Guardians. Will they survive the perilous journey and what shards of a long-forgotten past will they find? (Volume 1 of 3, spanning from pre-FFX to FFX-2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zanarkand's Final Summoner {Part I of The Chronicles of Spira}

_THUD_.

Red splattered onto the painted stone floor as the blond-haired young man fell face-first, dead before impact from the bullet to his head. The young teen’s knees had long given way but the masked guards held her arms to keep her from falling. Smoke curled from the pistol barrel. “He was innocent.” the teen croaked out. “He had nothing to do with this.”

“It doesn’t matter Summoner.” The Lieutenant replied coolly, reloading his pistol with another round. The click of metal snapping into place cut through the eerie singing that echoed throughout the room. “ _Anyone_ from Zanarkand must di-.”

“He wasn’t even an Ice Mage!” the girl cut in, voice hysterical. “He was just an idiot big brother worried for his little sister! I’m the one you want! I’m the Ice Mage! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!?” she screamed at the end.

The man sighed in annoyance before leveling the gun to the girls head, cold metal pressed to flesh and dark brown hair. “Because they protect your kind, your breed.” he replied, contempt on the man’s face. “Frittering away magic for entertainment and pleasure. Being subservient to non-magic users. As if that weren’t bad enough, you drag the rest of the Elemental Tribes down to your level, brainwashing them. Your Tribe is **weak**. And it’s time all Wizards and Mages learned their place.” He cocked the hammer. “Any last words Ice Mage?” he sneered.

It dawned on the young teen as her eyes flitted back and forth between her dead Guardians and fallen older brother. It didn’t matter if she appealed to their better senses; they didn’t care at all. _They tear families apart, cause imbalance and war and suffering but they. don’t. care._ The girl grit her teeth, jaw set and eyes becoming glassy with tears of despair. _So what if some Fire Wizards wanted this to stop, that they tried to help the Summoners sneak in to get the Aeon of Fire; it was all. their. fault._ With those thoughts, a cold smile crossed the girl’s face, brown eyes turning to ice and her chest feeling like frozen steel. “Yeah; I do actually.” she hissed at the man before raising her voice so all the Fire soldiers would hear her. “I curse you. All of you. Every single person in Spira. I don’t care how. I don’t care when. But you will all _suffer_.” There was a tense, heavy silence as a few of the obviously greener soldiers took a few shuffling steps back. The young Summoner could feel her mind breaking under the pain of seeing all those she loved killed in front of her one by one. The images kept replaying again and again, the smell of their blood thick in the air. She could practically feel it coating her hands, as if she’d killed them herself. She started to laugh hysterically, the song continuing the echo eternally as it always did. “All of Spira will feel the pain I’ve gone though, the pain _all_ Summoners have gone through thanks to this war. **Your misery will NEVER, EVER END**!” she screeched at the end. Searing hot pain engulf her mind as the trigger of the gun was pulled.

She didn’t even feel her body fall with a thud to the floor, her last, vengeful words seemed to ring in the bloodied, holy chamber along with the eternal singing.


End file.
